


Peaceful

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Kurt and Ororo discuss where they go for peace.





	

"Are you not cold?" Ororo calls into the garden, hiking her robe and nightgown up to safety from the frozen grass. The bottoms of her slippers are wet, but still better than sticking her feet directly into the grass. 

Kurt perches on a tree branch, toes flexing as his tail flicks back and forth. 

"Do you always come out here?" 

Ororo nearly chokes with the sudden stink of sulfur. 

"I come here in the mornings before classes. The students are still getting ready, and everything is peaceful. Where did you go in the circus for peace?" - 

"I used to visit churches by hiding in the rafters. It vas not always peaceful though." 

The gleam of his eyes is warm, amused, and smiling back is easy.


End file.
